In conventional, current customer support systems require manual collection of data. Thus, real time analysis of the data is not possible.
It would be desirable to have an automated monitoring system that continuously monitors installed machines. Such a system would facilitate support of the installed machinery and ensure effectiveness of the machines.
In view of the foregoing, the present invention is directed to continuously monitoring installed sheet metal machinery.
Therefore, one object of the present invention is to provide a customer support method and a customer support system where a factory can easily know how to change machines to be used to gain the profit increase.